I Don't Even Know What Am I Doing
by Maya Delyth
Summary: After the dance, Nezumi doing something weird to his roommate. Setting diambil dari episode 5, after the dance. Singkat, gaje, hancur, dan lain-lain. Sho-ai.EDITED. my first fanfiction. mind to read?


Saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan permintaan dari Nona Celia Agarashi. Dia yang membuat saya tergila-gila pada fandom ini sekarang.

* * *

><p>a No. 6 Fanfiction<p>

Disclaimer : Atsuka Asano-san

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam, sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak dia melihat pertunjukanmu di opera, beberapa jam berlalu sejak kau mendengar lagu yang indah itu. Lagu yang kau benci. sebuah lagu yang menunjukkan kelemahanmu di depannya. Yang membuatmu seperti terlihat membutuhkannya. Dan tanpa kau sadari dia telah menjadi penyelamatmu. Tapi kau benci keadaan itu karena membuatmu tidak mengerti.<p>

"Aku tidak dapat menghindari serangannya."

Kau masih terduduk di atas tempat tidurmu, memandanginya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke alam mimpi, wajahnya terlihat damai, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti hal apa yang membuatmu tertarik kepadanya.

"Aku juga mengijinkannya untuk mencapai titik terlemahku."

Kau memegang tengkukmu, masih dapat merasakan betapa hangat sentuhan tangannya saat singgah di sana. Kembali kau menelan ludah gelisah. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Siapa dia sampai bisa membuatmu terlihat sebodoh ini?

"Dia membuat segalanya terlihat sangat mudah."

Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau yang lebih dulu melakukannya. Dan kau masih tak mengerti, apa alasanmu mengajaknya berdansa tadi? Mengajarinya, huh?

"apakah aku yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apapun, Sion?"

Hhh... kau menghela nafas frustasi, mencoba memejamkan mata dan membetulkan posisi dudukmu. Sekalipun kau tahu kau tak akan benar-benar bisa memejamkan mata malam ini.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kau tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari keberadaannya yang sejak empat tahun lalu sebenarnya sudah menghantuimu. Bahwa ternyata kau tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan sisi posesifmu muncul jika sudah berhubungan dengan makhluk yang tertidur di atas sofa itu.

"ermmmhh..."

Dia bernafas dengan tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Kau membuka matamu dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. membuat selimutnya sedikit tersingkap.

Kau menatapnya dalam diam. Hal apa yang membuatmu terus memikirkan orang ini beberapa waktu belakangan? Kebaikan hatinya? Kehangatan sentuhan tangannya? Apa? Bahkan hal sekecil itupun kau tidak mengerti. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki ini membuatmu tidak mengerti apapun. Apapun tentangnya dan hal yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Ini menjengkelkan bagimu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan keberadaannya disisimu selama ini?

Kau kembali menutup matamu beberapa detik dan membukanya lagi. Lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Kau terpaku di depannya.

"_Tidak ada hal yang lebih kutakutkan dari pada memikirkan aku akan kehilanganmu, itulah __kenyataannya."_

Kau menelan ludah lagi. Menatapnya bingung dalam diam. Kenapa dia dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudah? Membuatmu tidak dapat menghindar dari segala 'serangan' yang secara tidak langsung menghancurkan pertahananmu selama ini. Pertahanan yang tidak pernah sekalipun dapat dihancurkan oleh orang lain. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba. Karena pertahananmu terlalu kuat. Terlalu kokoh. Tapi kenapa dengannya? Kenapa harus dia yang berhasil membuatmu kebingungan dan membuat pertahananmu runtuh begitu saja?

Kau semakin tidak mengerti. Semakin kau memikirkannya semakin kepalamu terasa sakit. Kau tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi tapi kau tidak bisa. Kepalamu terlalu penuh olehnya. Otakmu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"_Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Nezumi._"

Semuanya begitu abstrak. Terlalu abu-abu. Selanjutnya entah apa yang kau pikirkan dan alasan apa yang membuatmu melakukannya, kau tidak tahu. Yang kau tahu kau sudah menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibirnya. Merasakan kehangatan seperti yang selalu kau rasakan saat dia menggenggam tanganmu dulu. Kau bisa mengingatnya. Kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang lebih dari sekedar saat kalian berpegangan tangan. Kehangatan yang lebih dalam dari menyentuh pinggangnya saat kau mengajaknya berdansa. Kehangatan yang.. membuatmu ingin terus merasakannya.

Kau membuka matamu yang entah sejak kapan kau tutup. Melihatnya menghembuskan nafasnya teratur dan masih tertidur nyaman. Kau memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mengusap pelan dan menelusuri bekas luka dipipinya dengan ibu jarimu. Kemudian kau beralih ke bibirnya. Bibir yang beberapa detik yang lalu kau sentuh dengan bibirmu. Bibir yang beberapa detik lalu menghangatkanmu.

Entahlah. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kembali melakukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang kau memutuskan untuk kembali merasakan kehangatan itu. Tidak, kau bahkan tidak sempat berfikir. Kau melakukannya begitu saja. Menyentuhkan bibir kalian kembali. Merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Kau melepaskannya tapi kemudian kau melakukannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Seolah kehangatan yang saat ini kau dapatkan merupakan sebuah candu bagimu. Bibirnya mengandung zat adiktif yang membuatmu ketagihan. Kau bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali kau menciumnya. 6 kali? 8 kali? Kau tidak tahu. Yang kau tahu kau senang melakukannya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari-nari riang dalam perutmu dan kau hanya ingin terus merasakannya.

"engghh..."

Kau membuka matamu yang lagi-lagi tidak sadar sejak kapan kau tutup. Melihatnya bernafas dengan tidak nyaman. Sudah berapa lama kau menciumnya? kau menciumnya sampai membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas? Che, kau terlalu menikmatinya kawan. Menikmati sentuhan gila yang terus menerus kau lakukan tadi.

Selimutnya masih tersingkap. Bukankah kau menghampirinya karena ingin membetulkan selimutnya tadi? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sama sekali melupakannya. Sungguh. Kau benar-benar lupa apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuatmu melangkahkan kakimu kearahnya. Membenarkan selimut? Sepertinya bukan itu.

Kau tersenyum geli. Menyadari betapa bodoh hal yang baru saja kau lakukan. Lalu melakukan tujuan awalmu menghampirinya, membenarkan selimut yang tersingkap. Atau setidaknya itulah alasan yang saat ini paling tepat untuk menutupi kebodohanmu. Kau kembali ke atas tempat tidurmu dan menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Dia masih tertidur nyenyak"

Tiba-tiba kau merasa kesal dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Kesal karena lagi-lagi dia membuatmu melakukan hal di luar logika. Dan senang karena entah kenapa perasaan tidak nyaman yang kau rasakan tadi lenyap begitu saja. Kau kembali tersenyum. Sudahlah, mungkin sekarang memang waktunya untukmu mengistirahatkan kepalamu yang mulai tidak beres itu.

Kau membetulkan posisimu di atas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhmu dengan nyaman. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur dari pada kau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Kau memejamkan matamu dengan tenang, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi. sementara di sisi lain kau tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memandangmu dalam diam. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

'Apakah aku boleh berharap jika bukan hanya aku yang selalu menginginkan kehangatan itu, Nezumi?'

**-Owari-**

.-.

Maaf kalau tidak berkenan... maaf... ini hanya hasil dari otak gaje saya.. -bow- dan hanya ini yang dapat saya hasilkan saat ini.. Wahai istri Itachi..

Saya adalah pendatang baru. Mohon kerja samanya... :) koreksi seperti apapun akan sangat saya terima. dan terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca.


End file.
